


Purely Coincidental

by CsjLam



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: One shot based on the Instagram stories of Maiya and Natalie dressing the same
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Purely Coincidental

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this because the idea struck me XD probably not my best work since I just wrote this down and decided to post it

Ever since the strange occurrence of the reincarnation of Henry the eighth’s six wives, the six of these queens began to grow closer and closer to each other. Well, they started out in pairs:

First off, the beheaded duo began to hang out with each other more and more often. It all started when Anne had a pretty gruesome nightmare about her past beheading, Katherine was the one who helped her to calm down since she knew all too well how haunting getting your head chopped off could be, and the two cousins began to reconcile after that incident.

And then, it was the two Catherines. They soon discovered that they were closer than they originally thought, except from sharing the same name, they also shared the relationship of being the godmother and goddaughter of each other. They shared the knowledge they’ve gained of the new world after their reincarnation, as well as be there for each other when things seemed a little too grim for their liking.

Anna and Jane fitted into these two groups later. Anna knew Katherine and Cathy from the past, and blended into both groups by utilising those past relations. As for Jane, she knew Catherine and Anne, but their relationship wasn’t too....friendly at first. That’s why it took her a while to build back a bond with those two.

These weren’t the only bonds that has grown throughout the time they had after the sudden reincarnation, one specific pair’s beginning was a little...interesting.

Once the group began the process of understanding the new technology and ideas of modern times, they became more used to the activity of shopping. For this story, we’ll be focusing more on the aspect of buying clothes.

Cathy was the first one out of the queens to begin venturing out to the unfamiliar world, and one of the things that caught her eye was the new varieties of clothing. To no one’s surprise, the clothes we have now aren’t exactly that similar to the clothes they had in the past, causing her to explore every single one of these pieces of garments.

After a while, all of the queens’ wardrobes began expanding, these new choices of outfits fascinated them, leading them to constantly go out to experiment with their new attires. Some were obviously more successful than others, but a phenomenon soon occurred between two of the queens.

“Wait a minute,” Cathy said, examining the outfit Jane was wearing, “....why are we dressing the same?”

“Hm?” Jane took a look at both of their clothing, then let out a giggle, “I guess we dressed the same by coincidence.”

That wasn’t the only time this happened, and it messed with the other queens more than they would’ve liked to admit.

Whenever they managed to wear the exact same clothing by accident, the others would mistake one for the other, leading to multiple times where they would call the wrong person.

“Hey Cathy?” Anne called out to the person who was currently reading behind her, but she didn’t receive a response, leading to her calling out to them again, “Cathy?”

After several more attempts at trying to get Cathy’s attention, she turned around in frustration, opting to yell at the person behind her instead, “Cathy, I don’t know what I did for you to ignore me like this-”

Her eyes widened, then she did a double take at the person reading. The person she was calling wasn’t Cathy.

“Um....now this is awkward.”

Anna was trying to find Jane for a piece of embroidery that she spectacularly failed on, in hopes that the woman could help her fix it. She reached living room, and spotted a person who wore the same outfit Jane did that day. Seeing this was a perfect opportunity to scare the person, she jumped over the couch, causing the individual to jump in fear, dropping a mug they had been holding in the process.

When Anna landed on the ground once again, she looked over to the dropped object, then made a shocking realisation. That mug was Cathy’s.

She turned around to find a stunned Cathy sitting there, still staring at the mug on the floor, and there was only one single thought left on her mind:

_Oh shit._

The queens were not all that happy with embarrassing themselves over and over again, but they would still make the same mistake from time to time. When they got really frustrated about addressing the wrong person, they would avoid letting the two go shopping together to prevent them from picking the same piece of garment, but in the end, the two still managed to choose the same piece even when they’re not doing it purposefully, and they gave up after acknowledging that fact.

To this day, it’s still a mystery to them all. They knew that the two didn’t plan on doing this after a painstakingly long questioning, which led to even more confusion in the house of six. However, one upside to this weird occurrence was the two getting closer.

After they realised they had the same style of clothing, they often chatted about what new things they liked about their new environment, often gushing about the new inventions they’ve discovered. The queens knew that this was the way they could get more topics to break the ice between them, and they eventually accepted it in order to keep the morale of the house up. Even though their past gave them multiple grudges with each other, it was moments like these that kept them together, one could say that they were beginning to look more like an actual family.

Sometimes, Jane and Cathy would leave the house at different times with the same goal in mind, and in the end they would find each other at the same store, checking out the same piece of attire. It was a memory that the both of them cherished, they would have a hearty chuckle upon finding each other, then they would share their thoughts about the piece or clothing they had their eyes on.

After each of these shopping sessions, they would return to their home, shocking every one of the queens.

“How do you two keep doing this? Witchcraft? Magic? Please just tell us you two planned this!”

“Nope, it’s all just purely coincidental.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
